The Bet and The End
by NuttyBar3
Summary: High School AU: When Dean asks Castiel out on a bet, he never counts on the consequences. It turns out Castiel isn't as ordinary as he supposed. And Dean isn't as heartless as he presumed.
1. Chapter 1

Dean didn't like these people, but he still labeled them as friends. Ruby was hot, but she was a slutty bitch half of the time. Benny was an asshole and a bully, but he always had smokes. And Zachariah was a rich douchebag who seriously lacked some brains.

They were all leaning on the wall of the empty building across Lawrence High School, smoking together during lunch.

"I'm bored," Benny said, letting out a puff of smoke from his mouth.

"The hell you want me to do about it?" Ruby said.

Benny tossed the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. "I got an idea."

Ruby snorted. "In your dreams."

"It ain't about you," Benny said, laughing. Zachariah joined in, but Dean tried his best not to listen to their pointless conversation.

"Is this about another prank?" Zachariah wondered, sticking his hands into his jacket pockets.

Benny shook his head, still staring ahead at the campus. "How'd you guys like to start a bet?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. This immediately caught his interest. He didn't like to brag, but he was a pro at all things betting and gambling.

Benny was already looking at him, smirking. "This has everything to do with you, Winchester."

"What are we talking about, exactly?" Dean said, before agreeing to whatever it was Benny wanted to bet about.

"You know that nerdy-as-fuck guy in Math?" Benny said, rubbing his hands together and shivering from the cold.

"Castiel?" Dean said. There were a few people he'd call nerds in that class, but he knew that Benny only ever wanted to mess with Castiel. Dean never understood why. The guy's only fault was being intelligent.

Benny grinned, nodding. "That's right. He's always looking so lonely, ain't he? Doesn't seem to have many friends around."

"Get to the point," Dean groaned, exasperated.

"I bet you a hundred bucks that you can't get him to date you," Benny deadpanned.

Ruby choked on her diet coke. Zachariah looked confused.

"By dating," Dean started, cautiously. "Do you mean going on one date or starting a relationship with him?"

Benny shrugged. "One date, whatever."

"Hold up," Ruby said. "I want in on this, and I'm sure Zach does, too. Let's up this to three-hundred bucks total. Three dates, and you gotta give us all the embarrassing details."

Zachariah nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that dude's probably never gotten laid before. I bet you fifty extra bucks that he sucks at kissing."

Dean considered this bet. He could use three hundred and fifty bucks, and all he had to do was take some guy out on a date. It wasn't like he minded. He was an open bisexual. The tricky thing would be to get Castiel to trust him enough to agree to go out with him. If he was as smart as he appeared in Algebra II, then he would at least suspect something was up.

Dean was, after all, always tailing Benny. And Castiel was Benny's favorite target.

"Well, I do need a new stereo for my Impala," Dean said, stretching his hand out to Benny. "It's on."

Benny smiled, shaking his hand. "It's on, brother."

* * *

It was a simple plan, but when it came down to it, things looked more complicated than they initially appeared.

Dean sat at the same table with Benny every day, but today, he waited at Castiel's table, which was at the far corner of the room. Some guy named Chuck was the only one willing to be Castiel's partner. No one else really enjoyed Castiel knowing every answer to every problem the teacher asked, or that he aced all his tests, or that he always had his homework done but wouldn't share the answers.

Castiel was the black sheep of the class.

Benny sat alone, now, looking humorously at Dean. He wanted a show, and Dean was gonna give it to him.

When Chuck walked in, he stood in front of his usual table, glancing at Dean, perplexed. Dean waved casually at him.

"Mind if I sit here today?" Dean said. "You can go make my buddy company over there." Dean tilted his head to Benny, and Chuck looked in his direction. Dean held in a laugh when he saw Chuck swallow nervously.

"I—uh, can take the other seat," Chuck said slowly, pointing at the empty seat besides Dean.

"But where will Castiel sit when he comes in?" Dean said, forming an incredibly cheesy frown. "I really want to talk to him about something important. But don't worry, Benny doesn't bite."

Chuck looked a little scared, and Dean wasn't sure if he feared Dean or Benny more. "Have you ever even spoken to Cas before?"

Dean raised both eyebrows, defiantly. "You're testing my patience, Chuck."

Chuck nodded hurriedly, pacing to the table and tossing his backpack on the floor as he sat down. He looked grim, but Benny was ignoring him, his entire attention focused on Dean.

Castiel entered the classroom, walking down the rows of tables, his eyes set on his feet. He finally looked up when he got behind the table, ready to sit down. He froze before his ass laid on the seat, his blue eyes staring at Dean in complete shock.

"Take a seat," Dean said, winking smoothly.

Castiel's eyes widened and his ass finally fell on the chair. He pulled out his Algebra book, notebook and two perfectly sharpened number-two pencils. It was eerie how meticulous he was, but Dean kinda liked it.

Dean registered Castiel's outfit. He was wearing dark jeans, a fitted blue sweatshirt and gray Toms. Castiel's hair was undone, almost like he just rolled out of bed and didn't bother with brushing it. Dean tried to come up with something flirty to say, something that sounded genuine, and he went with the first thought in his mind.

"Your sweater matches your eyes," Dean blurted out. Castiel looked over at him, blinking.

"Why did you take Chuck's seat?" Castiel muttered, his hands turning into fists on the table.

Dean thought this would be a whole lot easier, but Castiel didn't seem too into him. _It's fine, _Dean thought. _He still hasn't seen the ol' Winchester charm_.

Dean scooted his chair closer to Castiel, but the other guy just leaned away. "I thought we could be friends," Dean said. "We've had this class together for so long, and we've seen each other in the hallways since freshman year. I mean, don't you agree with me? We should be friends!"

Castiel squinted, pushing his chair into the table. Dean gave him some space, but kept his easy smile.

Mr. Fitzgerald walked into the classroom, then, carrying his usual briefcase. He probably had their tests graded by now, a test Dean was sure he'd failed.

_Shit. _"What do you say, Castiel?" Dean pushed, knowing their time to talk was running out. He glanced over at Benny, who looked irritated with him.

Castiel rolled his eyes. Did he seriously roll his eyes—at Dean?

"I don't know who's paying you to say all this, but I don't buy it," Castiel said, sitting straight up in his chair.

Mr. Fitzgerald was already addressing the class about yesterday's assignment, but Dean was not listening. "I'm being serious, man," Dean said, softening his voice. "I want to get to know you better. Why don't we have lunch together today?"

Castiel shushed him because the teacher was now starting the lesson and Dean grew impatient. He pulled out his own notebook, which was filled with senseless scribbles and fragmented lyrics, ripped out a clean page and began writing.

_Lunch today?_

Dean shoved the note to Castiel, and he spared a quick glance at it. Castiel sighed after a while, and then took the piece of paper and wrote on it. He slid it to the middle of the table for Dean to get it.

_Why?_

Dean took a deep breath, writing again.

_Because I need better friends._

Castiel read the note, and his response came sooner this time.

_Where?_

Dean smiled to himself, already feeling three-hundred-and-fifty bucks richer as he wrote down the reply.

_Steak-n-Shake. On me. I'll drive._

Castiel read the note, and then looked up at Dean, frown creases on his forehead.

Dean shrugged innocently. Castiel wrote a response.

_Where will you leave your other buddies?_

Benny kept turning back to stare at Dean's table, and it was making Dean a little uncomfortable. Castiel would notice soon enough.

_They're a bunch of jerks, we don't need them._

Castiel licked his lips before writing on the note again.

_As far as I know, you're also one of them._

Dean nudged Castiel under the table with his foot. Castiel pretended not to feel anything, staring attentively at the teacher who was plotting graphs.

_Dude, take a hint. I like you._

When Castiel read the note, a bright shade of red crept up to his cheeks. It was sort of endearing. He didn't write anything down immediately, and he didn't look at Dean at all for at least five minutes. Then, he simply turned with a smile.

Dean smiled back, feeling successful.

When class was over, Castiel rushed outside, leaving the note behind on the table. Dean picked it up, noting the swiftly written phone number underneath their conversation. Castiel was his.

* * *

Dean walked with Benny to their next class, handing him the note as evidence.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, brother," Benny said. "I gotta make some copies of this, then I'm gonna frame it."

Dean patted his shoulder. "You better get that money ready. I'm going to start looking for some stereos online."

Benny laughed as they parted ways down different hallways. Dean wondered if he should at least feel a bit remorseful, but all he could think of was that brand new stereo on his beautiful Impala.

* * *

When the bell rang, dismissing the students for lunch, Dean texted Castiel to meet him in his car. Everyone knew the gorgeous black classic car in the parking lot belonged to Dean.

Castiel didn't reply, but he showed up a few minutes later. He waved at Dean through the passenger window before climbing in.

"Hey," Dean said, putting his sunglasses on. He looked in the rearview mirror and liked what he saw. Nothing like his favorite leather jacket for a first date.

Castiel cleared his throat as Dean turned on the car, it roared to life. "Hello, Dean."

"We're gonna have a good time…buddy." Dean smiled as he drove them away.

Dean opened the door to Steak-n-Shake and Castiel looked taken aback as they entered. They sat on a booth for two, and Dean stared at Castiel as he looked through the menu.

"Aren't you ordering anything?" Castiel said, eyeing him over the menu.

Dean removed his sunglasses, folding them onto the neck of his shirt. "Of course I am, baby. I'm just enjoying the view." _God, that was pathetic and sleazy._

Castiel made a face at Dean, and then rolled his eyes again, as if dismissing his entire behavior. "This is just a pity date, I know."

Dean leaned forward, confused. "What?"

Castiel put the menu down, staring at Dean. "A pity date. Benny's always messing with me so you're taking me out 'cause you feel sorry for me. I get it, I don't mind it. I like free food."

"You really don't trust me?"

"I'd like to say I don't know you, Dean, but I do. Three years together at the same high school lets you learn of even the most insignificant people there. You're just like Benny and his gang of useless friends, though you pretend not to be."

Dean winced at the coldness of Castiel's voice. "Is that really any way to talk to the guy who's paying for your food?"

Castiel sighed. "Guess not. I _will_ take advantage of this situation, though. I want the biggest milkshake and I want a triple-decker, with cheese fries. Do they have onion rings, too?"

"Gold digger already," Dean remarked, leaning back in his seat. "I like it."

Castiel raised his eyebrows animatedly, and Dean laughed.

After they ordered and their food was brought over, Dean tried to move his game up. Castiel was onto him.

"So, Cas—Can I call you Cas?" Castiel nodded, eating a fry. "Great. So, Cas, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"Hmm. Well, after Gym I just have to walk home, maybe do some homework before helping my aunt with dinner."

Dean decided to take a different route. Getting to know his date's family members was always a nice tactic. "You live with your aunt?"

"Yeah, Aunt Anna," Castiel said, looking down at his food. "After my parents died a few years back I had to move in with my aunt. She's nice, but I'm moving out as soon as I turn eighteen."

Dean nodded, listening. "How did your parents die?"

Castiel told him about the tragic night when a burglar snuck into his house to rob, but his parents walked in on him, and he managed to shoot and kill them both while Cas was sleeping upstairs. Dean finally started feeling guilty about doing this to him, especially because Cas didn't completely mistrust him, but he pushed the feeling aside.

"Hey," Dean said, placing a hand on top of Castiel's. "I'm really sorry about your parents." Dean cleared his throat and removed his hand before going on, "If it's any consolation, my dad passed away last year. He had a clogged artery and died before getting to the hospital."

Dean looked away. He never talked about John. Ever. To anyone. And to spill his life story to a guy he was just using was the last thing he wanted. But somehow, he felt he owed it to Castiel to share something about his life as well.

"That must have been hard for you," Castiel muttered, regarding Dean with a soft look on his eyes. "I'm sorry, too."

Dean finished his milkshake rather than speaking more on the subject. Cas was already done with his load of food, and Dean checked the time on his phone. They had ten minutes to get to class.

"We should head back," Castiel said, getting up. Dean silently agreed, paying the check and holding the door for Cas on the way out.

Dean decided to go all out and opened the car door for Cas, too. Cas gave him a funny look as he climbed in.

Dean got behind the wheel and turned on the engine. Cas messed with the static-y radio on the dash, and Dean felt a little guilty again.

"Your stereo stinks," Cas complained, turning it off, again.

"Tell me about it." _But you're going to fix that problem, Cas, so thanks, ahead of time._

Castiel started humming a song on the drive back to school, though Dean didn't recognize the melody. But then, as Cas got more into it, air-drumming and everything, a few lyrics slipped out in a velvet voice. "And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song…"

Dean jerked to a stop a block away from school. He turned to Cas, shocked and astounded. "You're singing a Zeppelin song? You're singing _Ramble On_?"

Castiel looked scared for a fleeting second, and then he scratched his head, confused. "Does my singing bother you? No one ever comments on it, so."

"_Dude_," Dean said, excitedly. "Dude, _Ramble On_'s my favorite song! I can't believe you listen to Zeppelin. Where the hell have you been hiding all these years?"

A car honked behind Dean, and Dean finally pulled into the school parking lot, getting in his previous spot and cutting the engine. Castiel checked his watch and Dean knew it was time for class, but suddenly he was too excited to let Cas leave.

"You have any plans for tonight?" Dean said, staring hopefully into Castiel's blue eyes, which completely matched his sweater.

Castiel shook his head. "You can text or call me if you want to hang out, but I have to get to class, now. Bye, Dean."

"Bye," Dean whispered, watching Castiel run out of the car and speed through the parking lot into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was cornered by Benny and Ruby as he made his way to his last class of the day. He was already five minutes late, but he was forced to make a full stop to cease the questioning.

"We went out for lunch," Dean said. "That's date one for you. I'll give you a full-length essay tomorrow if you want. I gotta get to class."

Benny pressed a hand to Dean's chest before he started walking again. "Easy there, brother. There have been some slight changes to the bet." Ruby grinned mischievously. "We don't trust that you'll give us every detail, so we want you to record your dates. Which means that this lunch date is out of the bet, consider it as a warm-up."

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" Dean said. "I'm not some fucking spy! What the hell do you want to watch our date for? You get a kick out of it, Benny?"

Benny scowled, his nostrils flaring. "You want the money or not? We made a deal and you can't break it."

"Oh but you can change the rules just fine, can't you?" Dean said, realizing how defensive he was sounding. Who was he trying to protect? It wasn't like Cas even really cared about Dean.

"I got the camera for you already, sweetums," Ruby said, pulling out a plastic bag from her backpack. "It's tiny, so he won't be able to see it. You can put it on your jacket, here." She handed him the small bag that contained the camera. It was microscopic, indeed. Dean knew he could hide it with ease, but the quiet voice in the back of his mind told him this was plain wrong.

"So, what?" Dean said, turning from Ruby to Benny. "I go on these dates with Cas and you get to watch like shitty perverts and that's it?"

Benny grinned, folding an arm around Ruby. "I think the real challenge here will be to see the torture you go through with that queer. And our prize will be to laugh at both of you."

Ruby shrugged. "Worth it."

Dean groaned, infuriated. "Fine, whatever. You'll get your three dates and I'll get my money. Just don't mess with him while we're 'dating,' alright? He's not as gullible as we thought."

"Hey, your job's to make sure he stays under control," Benny said, laughing. Ruby joined in. They sounded like dying crows.

* * *

After school, Dean waited for Sam at the parking lot. Sam approached the Impala swiftly, and Dean wondered if he was running away from someone. Sam opened the door and got in the car, catching his breath.

"Everything okay, Sammy?"

Sam glared at Dean. "It's Sam."

Dean smirked at his little brother. "Even when you get as tall as me, you'll still be Sammy, so suck it."

"Let's just go."

"Why were you going all Speedy Gonzales back there?" Dean asked, pulling out of the parking lot. "Someone after you?"

Sam shook his head. "Just wanted to rush home to work on my homework. Education is important, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine, we don't have to talk about it. But if something _is_ going on, you know I will find out, right?"

"The only thing you will find out is that you need to pass your tests to graduate this year."

"Low blow, Sammy, low blow."

By the time they got home, Mary had their dinner ready and was waiting on the cherry pie in the oven to be done. Dean loved walking into his pie-smelling house. There was no better feeling in the world than knowing his mom never forgot his favorite dessert.

Sam kissed Mary's cheek before heading upstairs. Dean just knew something was up with that kid, but he decided to worry about it later.

"Hi, mom," Dean said, pulling out a soda from the fridge and heading to the staircase.

"Dean," Mary said, without even turning around. "Put that soda back in the fridge. You don't want to spoil your dinner, do you?"

Dean sighed, placing the can back in its place. "I'm actually going out tonight, so don't wait up for me."

"Hmm and where are you going?" Mary asked, facing Dean. Her smile was welcoming, and Dean had the type of relationship with his mother in which he felt no desire to lie to her. Besides making the best pies in the world, Mary was also perfectly trained to listen without passing judgment.

Dean sat down at the dinner table, while Mary leaned against the counter, taking off her mittens. "I'm going on a date with this guy from school."

Mary nodded, still smiling. "Anyone I've heard of?"

Dean wondered if he should involve his mother so much in this particular situation, considering the reason behind his dating, but he never refused her the joy of knowing. "Probably not. His name's Castiel. Castiel Novak. I've kind of known him since freshman year, but we never really talked."

"Castiel," Mary repeated, taking a quiet breath. She looked out the kitchen window, thoughtfully. "Angel of Thursday?"

"What?"

"I've heard that name before somewhere," Mary said. "I'm almost certain it's the name of the Angel of Thursday. Pretty name."

Dean shrugged. "Anyway, sold many scarfs today?" Dean asked, wanting to change the subject before Mary asked more about Cas.

"As a matter of fact, business is booming," Mary said happily, putting her mittens back on and taking out the pie from the oven. "Winter is always my busiest season, of course. Lots of cold necks to cover." Dean smiled over at his mother. Mary had an online scarf shop on Etsy. She knitted these wonderful scarfs with original designs and people were always eager to order more and more. Dean had a full collection of them, in every color of the rainbow.

"Maybe you could bring Castiel over for dinner sometime," Mary offered, putting the pie in the cooling rack and removing her mittens once again. "I'd be happy to knit him a scarf, too."

"Mom, come on," Dean said, feeling queasy. "We don't know how long this is gonna last. I mean, it's really nothing serious. Just going on a few dates, that's all."

Mary sat down at the table with Dean, placing her chin on her hands. "Well, even if it isn't love, Castiel is welcome at our house anytime. Now, go get washed up for dinner. And tell your brother the same." Mary stood and busied herself with the plates as Dean walked up the stairs.

* * *

_Where does Castiel even live? _Dean wondered as he changed into a different set of clothes after dinner. _Shit._

Dean buttoned up his plaid shirt while simultaneously dialing Castiel's number. He was relieved when Cas finally picked up at the third ring.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas, I'm picking you up in a few, but I don't know where to find you."

Cas sighed. "I live close to the school. Do you have a pen and paper?" Dean emptied his backpack to find the needed supplies and then proceeded to jot down the information Castiel was providing.

"Got it," Dean said. "Be ready in five."

"Oh I'm already dolled up," Cas said seriously, emitting a chuckle from Dean.

Dean hung up. And then he put his leather jacket on, and carefully attached the damned spy camera on it. Dean hated the feeling of others prying onto his date with Cas, but the thought of a brand new stereo managed to cheer him up.

Dean waved goodbye to Sam and Mary on the living room couch on his way out. On his way to Castiel's, Dean received a text message from Benny, letting him know they had full view from the camera. Dean didn't reply as he parked in front of Castiel's house.

Dean knew better than to text Castiel he'd arrived, so he cut the engine and walked to the front door, knocking firmly on it. Castiel opened the door, looking puzzled.

"Ready to go?" Dean said, grinning.

Castiel looked behind him and then slid through the door, shutting it behind him. "My aunt's napping right now. She doesn't know I'm going out, so I hope this won't take too long."

Dean tried not to show the disappointment he was feeling. He opened the door for Castiel, again, and then ran to the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" Cas asked, buckling his seatbelt.

"Did you eat already?" Dean said, looking over at Cas. The other guy looked a little bewildered. But then Dean thought maybe he was scared. And that guilty feeling surfaced again.

"Yeah," Cas said, trying to smile at Dean, but it was gone before it was fully formed.

Dean gripped his hands on the wheel, trying to decide where to take Cas. Anywhere he could take them, they would be watched. Castiel had every reason to be scared.

"We can just go to the park," Cas said suddenly. "Take a walk, breathe the fresh air. I haven't done that in a long time."

Dean nodded, taking them to the closest park. Dean parked and then tried to open Castiel's door, but Cas was faster. "After you," Dean said, as Castiel started walking on the sidewalk. Dean caught up to him, walking besides him.

The park was nearly empty, except for a couple kids on the swings and their assumed mother watching on a bench nearby. Considering it was seven o'clock and the sun was already setting, the park was three people too full. Regardless, Dean and Cas kept walking together in silence.

"It's very nice," Cas said, breaking the silence. "The simplicity of walking around the park and enjoying every second of it."

Dean wished he could feel the same. The constant feeling of being watched wouldn't leave him. He felt he had to watch his every word. "Why haven't you done this in a long time?" Dean finally asked.

Cas shrugged, swinging his arms. "It's kind of silly, but I don't feel safe outside of my house, or even my room. It's also stupid since being in your house can as easily get you killed as being outside it."

Dean looked over to Cas, but he was looking away. Dean took his hands out of his pockets and left them hanging on his sides. At times, he allowed his right hand to brush against Castiel's left hand and they pretended not to notice.

"How long have you been a Zeppelin fan?" Dean wondered. Castiel looked to him, and even under the poor lighting on the lamplight, Dean could see the clear blue of his eyes.

"I like a lot of music, Dean."

"Yeah, but not a lot of people I know even know a single classic rock song. You really took me by surprise."

Cas smiled, looking ahead. "That's a first."

"I still can't believe we just never got to talk," Dean said, and his hand brushed more insistently against Castiel's. Cas sighed before folding his hand over Dean's. Dean bit his lower lip in response.

Cas looked at Dean, frowning. "Dean, I'm still not really sure about any of this. After years of putting up with Benny, Ruby and that other stupid guy teasing me with every chance they got, and you always being on the scene and just watching, sometimes laughing—"

"Cas, I don't know how else to tell you, man." Dean came to a stop, holding Castiel's hand tighter. Cas was facing him, and Dean could see every fear in his pretty face, the worry in his forehead, the frown in his lips. "I'm being completely honest when I tell you that I like you. I'm not like the rest of them. Give me a chance…I promise not to hurt you." _I am going to hell for this._

Cas watched Dean with something unrecognizable. Dean could feel the warmth of his hand he was holding despite the cold around them. Cas bit at his lower lip and turned away. Dean reached for Castiel's chin, making him look at him again.

Dean softened his expression. "Hey, don't take your eyes away from me, okay?"

"Dean," Cas said, licking his lips. "I—I'm so scared and you don't seem to care, or even notice. For fuck's sake, I've liked you since the day I met you. How do you expect me to react now that you come to me like this? After all those years I had to spend watching you hanging out with that crowd of jerks? When you weren't laughing at me you were just ignoring me. How do I just accept all of this, just like that?"

Dean swallowed, feeling so stupid and worthless. _I had no idea. _Dean let go of Castiel's hand in order to run both his hands through his hair. He felt like a complete bastard. He was the greatest asshole to ever live.

The small voice in Dean's head told him: _This is just the first date, Dean. Got two more to go. Pull yourself together._

"Cas, I'm sorry," Dean finally said, feeling wrecked. Dean cupped Castiel's face, and Castiel held Dean's wrists. "Look, I'm sorry about how I acted in the past. I know how I behaved, and I'm not proud of it. But I'm _not_ that person. I realize that I go with the crowd all the time, because it's easy. Hell, sometimes I feel like there's no alternative. I'm through with that. If you give me a chance, I promise I will leave all that behind me, to be with you."

"Dean," Cas whispered. Dean pulled Cas close, wrapping his arms around him protectively. He knew there was an audience watching every moment of this, but he didn't care. Dean was being honest, if for the very first time in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean drove Cas back home a few minutes later, since Cas didn't want his aunt to worry. Cas had reached for Dean's hand on the drive back, and they had their fingers laced together in the middle of the long seat.

It was nearly eight, according to the clock on the dashboard. Castiel didn't seem eager to step out of the Impala, nor did Dean feel like letting him go. Cas had unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted closer to Dean, to which Dean responded by wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Tell me something I don't know about you," Cas said, leaning his head against Dean's shoulder.

"You make it sound like you're an expert on me," Dean said, smiling down at Cas. He laughed.

"I didn't have to be a member of your fan club to know what everyone knows," Cas said, settling in closer.

Dean was curious, and he poked the side of Cas closest to him. Cas wiggled until Dean stopped. "What _do_ you know about me?"

"Well, you have a younger brother, and he goes to our school," Cas started. "I'm not sure what his name is, but I know it starts with an S."

"Sam," Dean said, grinning. "Clearly need to stalk me better."

"Hmm, and then there's the fact that you failed P.E. two years in a row because you wouldn't change into gym shorts." Dean laughed loudly at that, tickling Castiel's side again, and Cas laughed in response.

"I'm not sure people will stop telling that story for years," Cas said. "Dean Winchester, the ridiculous guy concerned with showing his pale skinny legs in gym class."

Dean gasped, melodramatically. "I resent that, Castiel Novak! You have no proof of your accusations, so shut it." Cas laughed, looking up at Dean innocently.

"Moving on," Dean said, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay," Cas said, calming down. "I also know that you need to wear reading glasses, and that's why you refuse to read in class."

"Okay, that is false information," Dean said defensively. "I'm starting to think you're just a big gossip, Cas."

Cas snickered, sitting up and turning to Dean. "If you didn't want to know, you shouldn't have asked, assbutt."

"Listen to you, can't even insult me properly." Dean shook his head. "Makes me so angry because it just makes me want to kiss you even more!"

Cas licked his lips at the mention of kissing, and Dean did not miss that. Nor the way Castiel immediately glanced at Dean's lips, licking his own lips again.

Dean leaned forward, and Cas met him in the middle, where they started kissing. It was just one kiss, which turned into two, then three. Cas kept his lips lingering near Dean's mouth, sort of tempting him to kiss him again, and Dean was not one to resist.

Cas folded his hands on the neck of Dean's shirt, pulling him closer. Dean pressed a hand to Castiel's back, leaning him down across the wide seat of the car. Cas gasped for air and Dean remembered the stupid little camera he was wearing, so he started to remove his jacket.

"Dean," Cas said, his hand on top of Dean's, stopping him. "I should go inside."

Dean took a fitful breath and nodded, pressing one last kiss on Castiel's lips. He was surprisingly delighted when Cas hooked his teeth over Dean's lower lip. Dean made a small growling noise coming from the back of his throat as he attacked Castiel's lips again. Dean licked in between Castiel's lips, and the other boy opened his mouth willingly. Dean's tongue found Castiel's and when they touched, Castiel made the prettiest sound Dean had ever heard.

"I really have to go," Cas gasped, pushing Dean back. Dean sat back down on his seat, and Cas straightened up on his side, stabilizing his breathing.

Dean looked at Cas, noticing the flushed look on his face. Dean smirked to himself. "See you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes," Cas said, as he touched Dean's hand on the seat once more before getting out of the car.

* * *

The following day, Benny, Ruby and Zachariah were waiting for him in the parking lot, smoking despite the school rules.

Dean hung his backpack over his shoulder and walked to campus, pretending not to see them.

All three of them started whistling and making smacking noises at Dean, but he decided to ignore that, too.

"Hey, hey where do you think you're going?" Benny said, catching up to him with the rest of the idiots following behind. "That was a great show last night, brother. You sure know how to act."

Ruby cackled. "Fucking virgin was so ready to come on you—it was hilarious!"

"You could tell he always had a hard-on for Dean," Zachariah said, to which Dean had had enough. Dean slammed Zachariah against the volleyball field's fence.

Before Dean knew it, Benny was holding him back and Ruby was standing in front of Zachariah, who already had a fist in the air.

"Do that again, asshole!" Zachariah hissed.

"Oh stow your shit already," Benny snapped. "We're fucking joking around."

Dean glared from Zachariah to Benny, trying—unsuccessfully—to calm down. "I've had it with this fucking bet! I don't want to do it anymore. Cas isn't here for your sick entertainment."

"That's fine," Benny said, removing his hands from Dean. "You gotta pay us three-fifty by the end of the week."

"What, that's tomorrow," Dean bellowed. "I don't have a job. How the hell do you expect me to pay all that?"

Benny smirked. "A bet's a bet, my friend."

Dean couldn't believe he was actually considering continuing with the whole charade. He knew that if he opted for quitting, there was no way he could come up with the cash. Dean would be crazy to ask his mom for a loan, and it wasn't like he would start selling drugs just to pay these douchebags.

"Okay," Dean breathed, looking to his feet. "Say the bet's still on. I'm going to need all of you to swear to me one thing. Do _not_ disrespect Castiel." Dean turned to Zachariah first, and then to Benny and Ruby. "I get that you get a kick out of messing with the guy, but out of simple human kindness, don't disrespect him—and stop smiling you bitch," Dean added to Ruby.

"Alright," Benny said, nodding. "That sounds easy enough."

"Why the sudden change of heart, Dean?" Ruby wondered, stepping closer. "Did that nerd give you any wet dreams?"

Dean rolled his eyes, clutching the strap of his backpack. "Let's just say I'm not as horrible as the rest of you."

"I don't give a fuck, man," Benny said. "Do whatever you want with that dude, just don't forget to take the camera."

Dean grumbled some nonsense as he walked away, completely late to class.

* * *

Jo came running after Dean in the hallway, and Dean tried his best to evade her for the fourth time this week. Looked like he finally ran out of luck, because Jo had Dean cornered at the end of the hall.

"Dean," Jo called for him one last time, pulling him to her by the jacket. He turned and smiled politely. "You can't always escape me, you know."

"Never hurts to try."

Jo grinned, pulling out a heavy binder from her messenger bag. "Always a charmer, Winchester. Listen, there are a shitload of things we have to discuss, starting with Prom."

Dean groaned in protest, hitting his head on the lockers behind him. "Why can't you understand already? Why why why."

Jo turned Dean back towards her and began flipping through the binder. "Senior class president duties should be your priority. You should be on top of everything. It's not fair you only attended the first meeting! I have been setting them up for you, and then leading them because you never show. Why can't you at least pretend you give a damn?"

"Jo, Jo, Jo," Dean said, always feeling the need to speak in threes when it came to Jo. "I didn't think anyone was going to vote for me to become their class president. They are all idiots for thinking I would know what to do. I don't care about Prom, and I don't want to make any decisions. I told you long ago you could take over. Completely. Leave me out of it, _please_."

Jo frowned, visible disappointed. "Dean, you are killing me here. Believe me, I love taking over for you, but I need your help with a lot of things. I don't think it's fair for you to not be involved, at all."

"Oh, but I'm involved!" Dean said quickly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get your texts every five minutes, and I read most of them. I know that the theme for Prom is going to be the Eiffel tower—"

"A night in Paris," Jo interjected.

Dean nodded, smiling. "Right, right, right."

"But, Dean, I would love to discuss some issues with you. I have so many ideas and—"

"Jo," Dean whispered, leaning closer, cupping her face in his hands. "I promise you, I love every single one of your ideas. And if you want my opinion, I say yes to everything."

Jo pursed her lips, aggravated. "You're a little bitch. I hope you know that."

"And yet, you still love me."

"That love is running out," Jo mumbled as Dean messed up her hair and walked away.

* * *

Way at the back of the room sat Castiel at his table, waiting for Dean. As soon as their eyes met, they shared a bright smile.

Dean had never been this happy about math before.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said when Dean sat down next to him. Dean looked over to Benny's table to find Chuck sitting in his old spot, looking as uncomfortable as ever. "I hope Chuck's okay."

Dean turned to Cas, grinning smoothly. "He'll live."

Cas returned the grin, and Dean noticed how close their chairs were to each other. "How are you?" Dean asked, bumping his arm to Cas.

"Mmm, could be better," Cas said, shrugging.

"I could make it way better for you," Dean promised, raising an eyebrow.

Cas licked his lips and looked down at the table. Dean indulged in the feeling of making Castiel nervous.

"Where do you wanna go tonight?" Dean muttered.

Cas looked to Dean, gulping. "I'm not sure I can sneak out of my house again."

Dean frowned immediately. "That has to be the worst news I've heard in a very long time."

"Although," Cas said, forming a tiny grin. "If you come over and introduce yourself, maybe my aunt will let me go out somewhere with you."

"Oh." Dean stared at Cas, a million things were running madly through his mind. The bet. Getting too involved. Castiel. Meeting family members. Castiel. Castiel's lips. Castiel's eyes.

"Or not…" Cas said after their silence got awkward. "I mean, you really don't have to go through any trouble…for me."

"Oh. No, no, I was just thinking of how beautiful you look today."

Castiel's eyes went wide, just like Dean predicted, and the jolt of bliss that followed it was priceless. "You know, I never predicted you being this cheesy."

"Excuse me? I'm just being honest," Dean said, kicking Cas gently under the table.

"Honestly cheesy."

Dean shrugged. "Well maybe that's just a side effect of being next to you."

Cas chuckled. "Not bad."

Once Mr. Fitzgerald walked in, Dean was sad to know his conversation with Cas was over.

"I will come over after school," Dean whispered close to Castiel's ear. "To talk to your aunt."

Cas nodded as he began scribbling down the notes being written on the board.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas was unable to have lunch with Dean because he had to work on his science project with some girl named Meg. Dean shrugged it off, but deep down he recognized a sting of disappointing boiling in his gut.

The worst part about this was that Dean was now forced to eat with his dear old friends. At least there would be smokes.

After getting Taco Bell, Dean and his "friends" huddled up across the school and ate on the floor like a bunch of stray dogs. They shared jokes and gossiped like old women, but Dean concentrated on his bean burrito.

Dean also thought of his upcoming date with Cas, and having to meet his aunt.

_What will I do with Cas after I win the bet?_ Dean thought. _Am I just going to dump him and move on?_

"A penny for your thoughts, Winchester," Ruby mumbled as she chewed her food.

Dean sipped his Mountain Dew. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Thinking of getting lucky tonight?" Ruby said, laughing. Dean ignored her and continued eating.

"Hey, quit teasin' him," Benny told Ruby. "Show some respect for the nerdy dude."

"So, you definitely don't have anything better to talk about?" Dean wondered, finishing up his food.

Zachariah scuffed. "Hey, man, did you forget to take your PMS pills or something?"

Dean got up to throw his garbage away. "I'm done with this." Dean turned to walk away when Benny called after him.

"You're bailing out, brother?"

"That's worth three-fifty, you know," Ruby yelled.

Dean turned back to them, fisting his hands. "Bet's still on."

* * *

"Going out with Castiel again tonight?" Mary asked as Dean headed to the front door in a hurry.

Dean froze with his keys in his hands. "Uh—yeah, I'm actually gonna meet his aunt."

"Ooh. Sounds a little official," Mary said, grinning conspicuously. "When do I get to meet him?"

Dean sighed. "Mom, I don't know if this is really the type of—well, we're not in a relationship or anything."

"I would still really love to meet this boy who makes you spray on half of your cologne."

Dean frowned. "You think it's too much?"

Mary stepped forward and cupped Dean's cheek. "I think it is perfect. Go have fun. Don't leave Castiel waiting."

Dean beamed. "Bye, mom."

Castiel opened the door after the second knock and pulled Dean inside with surprising strength.

"Hi," Dean said, wide-eyed. Cas grinned and led Dean to the living room, where a young, pretty woman with redhead was reading a book on a loveseat.

"Aunt Anna, this is Dean Winchester." Dean stepped forward and shook Anna's hand. "Dean, this is my Aunt, Anna Milton." Anna stared at Dean for a moment in deep thought, and then she smiled tightly.

"Nice to meet you, Dean," Anna said. "What exactly are your intentions with my nephew?"

"Oh," Dean said, looking from Anna to Cas. "I thought I'd take Castiel out to watch a movie or something. If it's alright with him—and you, of course."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "A movie? How very classy."

Dean chuckled nervously. "Well, it's not like we settled on anything. Where would you like to go, Cas?"

Before Cas could respond, Anna stood up. "Oh, don't mind me," she said. "I'm just going to pour myself a glass of wine." Dean smiled politely and watched her head into the kitchen.

"Uh, there's also a free outdoor concert in Kansas City," Dean told Cas. "This band I don't really know will be playing, they're called The End." Cas beamed, and Dean debated whether to rejoice in the feeling it gave him or worry about the camera he was wearing. "So I don't know if you rather go to that with me."

Cas reached for Dean's hand, careful with his movements, but Dean gripped his hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "I like music."

Dean winked. "Concert it is."

Anna returned with her glass of wine and eyed Dean and Cas' interlaced hands for a moment before looking up and smiling at Dean. "Please be careful, drive safely. I want Castiel back home before midnight."

"Absolutely," Dean said without a beat. Once they were outside and Dean opened the door for Castiel, he mumbled, "My lovely Cinderella." Cas punched Dean's arm at that.

The drive to Kansas City was a long one, and Dean was holding back on his singing in favor of listening to Castiel talk. Dean wished for a new stereo, but the more he thought of the way he would get it, the less he wanted it. Cas was a chatterbox, highly different from the way he was at school, but Dean wasn't so surprised because he wasn't the same person he was at school either.

"Let's play a lyric game," Cas suggested, tapping his hands on his lap like he was playing the drums.

Dean looked over to Cas, smiling to see the other boy looking so excited. "I'm in. What are the rules?"

"Okay, I will sing you a line, or two, of a song and you have to find a set of lyrics that make sense to what I'm singing."

"You start."

"Okay." Cas cleared his throat and sat up. The wind from outside was blowing through his raggedy hair and it was one of the most peaceful sights Dean had ever witnessed.

Cas: _Our love was lost, _

_but now we've found it. _

_And if you flash your heart _

_I won't deny it._

Dean pondered very hard on what song lyric would fit.

Dean: _Precious angel, _

_ under the sun. _

_ How was I to know _

_ you'd be the one _

_ to show me I was blinded?_

Cas nodded, looking amused.

Cas: _It's a shame you don't know_

_what you're running from. _

_Would your bones have to break _

_and your lights turn off? _

_Would it take the end of time _

_to hear your heart's false start?_

_What the hell are you singing?_ Dean thought as he skimmed through his mental music archive.

Dean: _I've been trying, Lord, _

_ let me tell you. _

_ Let me tell you _

_ I really did the best I could_.

Cas: _Please, tell me you know. _

_I've got to let you go. _

_I can't help falling out of love _

_with you_.

Dean frowned, staring at the road.

Dean: _What can I say?_

_ Because I wanna be your boyfriend._

Castiel remained quiet for a few minutes, and Dean kept his eyes on the road.

Cas: _But I won't hesitate no more. _

_It cannot wait, _

_I'm yours_.

* * *

Groups of people were gathered at the town's center, and Dean had to park three blocks away, but the walk was great. Dean and Cas were laughing at some guy shaking his ass across the street from them.

There was loud soft rock music playing, but the stage was vacant, which meant they were right on time. People were sitting in the grass; a few were lying down to stare up at the star-filled sky.

Cas yanked Dean's jacket and tipped his chin over to the cotton candy stand, smiling eagerly at Dean. "I love cotton candy. Come with me." Cas headed for the stand and Dean followed behind, wanting to hold Castiel's hand rather than walking separately, but unsure of whether PDA, as small as this, would be acceptable at this point in time.

Dean had fucked around with two guys before, but neither of them had lasted longer than a few weeks, and Dean never took them out on dates, much less held their hands. This was entirely new to Dean, and it was all a farce.

Castiel purchased the cotton candy before Dean ever made it to the stand and he worked to open the cottony goodness. Cas chuckled as he cut up a piece and stuffed it into Dean's mouth.

"You like?" Cas asked tentatively. Dean closed his eyes as the sweet air-like flavor greeted his taste buds. Not a second had passed as Dean delighted in the cotton candy when he felt Castiel's lips pressed lightly against his mouth. Just once.

Dean opened his eyes when he missed their presence, and Castiel was looking down at his cotton candy, innocently cutting up another piece.

"I definitely like," Dean said, taking Castiel's hand in his, and to hell whoever got uncomfortable. "Let's go find a place to sit."

Cas ate his cotton candy as they moved through the crowds of people filling up the place. Dean stopped near a tree, a little far from the stage, but they weren't here to watch, they were here to listen. Cas settled on the grass and patted the empty space next to him. Dean sat down and leaned against the tree behind him, while Cas reclined against Dean.

"Want some more?" Cas asked, handing Dean the bag of cotton candy. "I'm not feeding you anymore."

Dean laughed and cut up a piece. "But I loved it."

"It was just a taste," Cas mumbled, shifting above Dean into something that looked more comfortable. Reactively, Dean wrapped his arms over Castiel as the mild wind blew cold air.

They both sat there, conversing only in quiet tones, despite the loud voices around them, and they were close enough to hear one another. It was perfect because no one else could hear them, and it felt like they were practically alone, in their own cocoon of their making. Dean ran his hands through Castiel's hair and Cas closed his eyes at the touch.

When The End was finally announced onstage, the audience cheered and became suddenly alert. Dean was too busy pressing soft kisses to Castiel's neck to care, but Cas was watching the stage now, seemingly ready for the show.

The band was made up of three people. One of them a punk-rock redhead who later introduced herself as Charlie, she was on the drums. The other one was a short guy with a Mohawk named Andy, he played the bass. And finally, the third member of The End appeared onstage. She wore thick black boots that looked heavier than she, and a knee-length white dress. Her name was Pam, and she had an electric guitar strapped around her. Pam took the microphone and greeted the audience before transitioning to the first song.

Cas leaned closer to Dean and Dean held him tighter as they listened to the invigorating music. Dean caught on to some of the lyrics and decided that they weren't half bad.

_Sometimes I lie to you_

_Sometimes I'm kind to you_

_But I never meant_

_For you to run out the door_

_And in the end_

_We're just making bets_

_To fulfill our stupid roles_

_Becoming our own enemies_

_In a war we never loved_

In the middle of the concert, Cas turned around to hug Dean. It was so abrupt that Dean's arms didn't move immediately, but when they did, they hugged Cas back just as tightly. Cas pulled back after a moment, with a tear running down his face. Without thinking about it, Dean ran his thumb over the streak of the tear and Cas smiled.

Dean didn't ask Cas about the sudden outburst because, somehow, he completely understood.

After the show, Dean walked with Cas around downtown, holding hands freely. Dean was thinking of lyrics, and how they often spoke words that people were unable to say. Lyrics told of stories, heartbreak, errors of mankind, humility, but most importantly, lyrics told of life.

Dean thought of the lyric game he played with Cas and how little he really knew about Castiel's taste in music. Dean knew Cas liked at least one Zeppelin song, but what the fuck had he been singing? What did all these lyrics mean to Castiel? What did they say about him, and what did he mean to say when singing them?

"Did you have fun?" Dean asked as they both got in the car and buckled their seatbelts.

Cas sighed deeply. "I had a great time, Dean. Did you?"

Dean grinned, more to himself. "Yeah. I really wish we had something to play this CD right now." Dean bought one of The End's albums entitled _Angel with a Shotgun_. Unfortunately, Dean's beautiful Impala still lacked a stereo.

"We can listen to it together some other time," Cas said.

Dean nodded as he drove away. "So, tell me, what were you singing back during our lyric game? I didn't recognize any of the songs."

"Ah, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Dean, but classic rock isn't the only genre I listen to."

"I listened to The End just now," Dean pointed out.

"Yes, but would you have given them a chance if it hadn't been for the concert?"

Dean shrugged. "Probably not. I like my music choices."

"Exactly, so being hardheaded is stopping you from discovering brand new song lyrics."

"You're getting way off track here, huggy bear," Dean said, at the same time wondering where the fuck the pet name came from. "I asked you what you were singing."

"I'll burn you a CD tomorrow," Cas promised.

"Okay," Dean said. "I can make a sacrifice and listen to it."

Cas rolled his eyes, and Dean was able to catch it before returning his attention to the road. "Don't be afraid to like new things, Dean."

"Well, I like you."

"What a coincidence because I kind of like you, too."

"Yeah?" Dean smiled, wide and cheesy, but he didn't give a damn.

"Eh," Cas said, waving him away. "Sort of."

Dean laughed. "That'll have to do for now."

Cas laughed, too, and Dean was sedated with bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi, guys! Thanks for following this story so far, those of you who have. I can't promise an update any time soon, but I will do my best._

_Feedback is greatly appreciated :)_

_-NuttyBar_

* * *

Dean opened the fridge, pulled out a soda, and closed it really loudly. It was Dean's usual announcement to his worried mother attempting to sleep upstairs that he'd made it home, safe and sound.

After he dragged his feet upstairs and put away the camera from his jacket, Dean went to lie in bed and stared up at his white ceiling. The fan was turning and turning and the cool breeze was soothing and slowly lulling him to sleep.

Which is why Dean became suddenly grumpy when he heard a quiet knock on his door. _It's probably Sam_, Dean thought, and immediately regretted his bad mood.

"Come in," Dean said.

Sam opened the door, walked in and closed the door with his foot. Dean smiled to him before Sam lied besides Dean, staring up at the same fan and ceiling.

"How'd it go tonight?" Sam asked.

"Can't complain," Dean mumbled, still watching the movement of the fan.

"You trust me, don't you, Dean?"

Dean turned to Sam, wrinkling his forehead. "What kind of question is that? Of course I do, bitch."

Sam formed half a smile and turned back to the ceiling. "Well, I just want to know what your deal is with Castiel."

Dean shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "I don't think that's a conversation we should be having, Sammy."

"Why not?"

Dean sighed. "Some things are better left to the imagination."

"Since when? You always expect me to tell you every detail of my day."

Dean chuckled. "And you never do, so what's the point?"

"Look," Sam said, sternly. "I don't want to get the wrong idea here, but I know Castiel. Not personally, but I know enough about him to get the picture. He's in art club, he's kind of weird, he hasn't really dated anyone, and he's just the perfect target for Benny."

"Sam," Dean said, frowning.

"You can't tell me that you decided to suddenly start dating Castiel, and still be allowed to hang out with Benny and his crowd."

"They don't have to allow me anything," Dean grunted. "Why does any of this matter to you, anyway?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't think you realize how much you like this guy, and if you're doing anything shady, then you should stop. You're my brother, and I love you, but I don't want to see you get caught in your own trap."

Dean sat up and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sammy. You should probably go to bed." Sam got up and walked to the door. "Sam?" Dean said, and Sam stood still in the doorway. "Good night."

"Good night, Dean."

* * *

With the knowledge that today was Friday, Dean decided to plan his third date with Castiel on the following day. Or at least, that was the story Benny, Ruby and Zachariah would hear.

"I think I'll just take him to the movies tomorrow," Dean told them. "I don't want to make a big deal."

"What? No goodbye sex or anything?" Ruby said, and Dean spared her a glare.

Benny laughed, spilling bits of the burger he was chewing. "I thought you liked the guy."

"He's not my type," Dean lied. Of course he fucking liked him.

"So you're calling it quits after your third date?" Benny wondered, and Dean only nodded slightly.

Quite honestly, Dean had no fucking idea what he was going to do after the bet was over. Would he really keep the money? Cas would like a stereo for whenever they went out. What did that even mean? Was Dean thinking of continuing whatever thing this was with Castiel?

All Dean knew was that he had to lie to Benny, for now.

"You should pick a better place for a date next time," Zachariah said. "That was so boring with the concert."

"Maybe get a motel room or something," Ruby pitched in.

"Ruby, be nice," Benny said, laughing.

Dean sighed. "How about we leave it at that, and when you tune in tomorrow you can just be surprised?" Dean got up, tossed his trash away, and walked back to campus from lunch.

* * *

The truth was that Dean had asked Castiel to come over for dinner tonight. Mary promised to make the best pie for the occasion, and Dean was so excited he could hardly wait for the time to pass. Cas would ride home with him and Sam today.

Dean couldn't pretend he wasn't nervous about Sam officially meeting Castiel, especially since their last talk, but he also wanted to believe Sam was completely wrong, about most of it. And Dean couldn't even process what Mary would say to Cas when they met. For some reason, it was really important for Mary to like Cas, and vice versa.

Cas showed up at the parking lot before Sam, and he waved before opening the passenger door. "Should I hop in the back?"

"Oh, I'm sure Sam won't mind if you take his seat," Dean said, smirking. "Get in."

Cas dropped his backpack on the floorboard of the Impala and climbed in. Impulsively, Dean leaned in for a sudden peck on their lips. It made Castiel's cheeks blossom a light red, which immediately enticed Dean to kiss him again, this time lingering a little longer.

Dean's chest was swelling with something oddly new and different. His first thought was that this was their first private kiss. That no one would be watching them this time. And Castiel's smile was only his.

Castiel pulled away first. He cleared his throat and buckled his seat belt.

Dean smiled.

"Oh, I have something for you." Cas dug in his backpack and pulled out a CD for Dean. "It's got many of my favorite songs."

Dean took the CD and read the list on the back of the case. "So far I don't recognize any of these—oh wait a minute, Alt-J? This song is one of my favorites too!"

"Really?" Cas said, surprised. "_Taro_ is one of those songs that take me on an adventure every time I listen to it."

"Yeah, yeah, and sometimes it makes me drift off and I'm stuck in this dreamy state and…" Dean drifted off.

Cas nodded. "_I know_."

Sam opened the back door in one jerky movement and cleared his throat once he stepped into the car.

"Hey, Sammy, how was school today?" Dean said.

"The usual," Sam replied. "Hi, Cas. I'm Sam, Dean's younger brother." Sam scooted forward and extended his hand for Cas to shake, which he did seconds later.

Cas looked a little surprised as he formed a smile at Sam. "You know who I am?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's a small school. And also, Dean has spent the last few days talking about you."

Dean widened his eyes and felt the heat rush to his face, especially when Cas looked over to him with a secretive smile. Dean shook his head and started the engine.

When they finally arrived to Winchester House, Dean didn't miss the side grin sent by Sam when Dean rushed to open Castiel's door before Cas even had the chance. Dean shot Sam a glare and mouthed "bitch" to him behind Cas.

"You have a lovely home," Cas muttered.

"Yeah, you can thank our mom for that," Sam said before rushing to the front door and opening it. "She picked it out all by herself."

"Really?" Cas said, arching an eyebrow at Dean.

Dean nodded proudly. "Dad just loved spoiling Mom."

Inside, Cas seemed to admire the décor of the house. The familiar scent of pie clouded the atmosphere. It was pumpkin by the smell of it. Mary walked out from the kitchen just as Cas was staring at the small ceramic angel on the shelf above the fireplace.

Mary let out a squeal of happiness that made Cas turn around on his heels. "You must be Cas! I've heard wonders about you. Look at you!"

Cas shook Mary's hand and she leaned in for a kiss on the cheek. (Mary was a kisser). Cas seemed to redden at the contact, but his smile never faltered. He seemed to really want Mary's approval. What he didn't know what that he already had it, had her completely.

"It's very nice meeting you, Mrs. Winchester," Cas said.

Mary beamed. "It's about time Dean brought you home for dinner. Unfortunately, dinner is not ready yet. Grab a snack and make yourself at home, Castiel. Such a beautiful name."

"Thank you, Mrs. Winchester."

"Call me, Mary, sweetheart," Mary said, placing a hand on Castiel's shoulders before heading back into the kitchen.

Sam cleared his throat once they were all alone in the living room again. "I will be in my room. Bye, Cas."

"He's nice," Cas muttered once Sam had reached the top of the staircase. Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess he can be."

"And your mom is lovely," Cas added, leaning closer. Dean brushed the tip of his fingers on Cas' palm. "You look a lot like her."

"Yeah?"

Cas nodded, pressing his other hand on Dean's chest, letting it travel to his abdomen. "Why don't we go listen to The End's album?"

Dean grinned, raising both eyebrows at the smooth deep sound of Cas' voice. "Want to go to my room?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Cas said, and then he winked. He fucking winked. And Dean prayed to the highest being for strength not to jump his bones right here, right now.

Dean led Cas up the stairs and to the last bedroom at the end of the hallway. He'd remembered to clean up his room and make his bed that morning, with the knowledge that Cas would see it. And Cas seemed to take every detail of the room in, just like he'd done in the living room.

The four walls were mostly covered with classic vinyl record covers, and there was almost a pattern to it. Where there was empty space, there were framed family pictures. A lot could be said about Dean, but one thing he was not ashamed of was his family. He always kept little reminders of them. Like Sam's fifth grade school picture keychain. Sam cringed every time Dean pulled out his keys.

At the corner of the room, Dean had a full-size bed with black covers and three pillows. Dean liked his fluffy pillows. Cas walked over to the small bookcase that was collecting dust.

"I didn't know you read for fun," Cas mumbled, skimming through the titles. "And you have good taste, on top of that."

"Turns out we don't know each other as well as we thought," Dean said, tauntingly.

Cas smiled, rather than return the remark. "I like knowing the real you."

Dean looked to the bed in front of him, pondering on that. "Me too, Cas."

"So," Cas said, turning back to Dean. "Where's the CD?"

Dean walked to the half-cluttered desk and picked up the colorful CD. "Are you ready to go to The End realm?" Cas pressed his lips to Dean as a response, and Dean grinned.

Dean placed the CD on the stereo in his bedroom. The music started playing and Dean recognized the song from the concert the night before. Cas seemed to remember as well. Dean wasted no time as he pulled him in for another kiss. He relished the feeling of Cas melting into his body, blending so perfectly with the touch of his hands.

And after one kiss, and another and another, they collapsed onto the bed. Dean crawled on top of Cas, kissing down his jaw and then trailing down his neck. Cas let out a loud gasp when Dean bit on the soft skin below Cas' ear. Castiel's hands traveled under Dean's shirt, clutching at his skin.

"Cas," Dean sighed, kissing his lips again. He curled his fingers on Cas' hair and kissed him deeply. It wasn't rushed, but it was passionate, and a little too heated for this time of day.

Cas peeked his tongue through Dean's lips, and Dean granted him full access to his mouth. Cas breathed into Dean as his tongue found the sensitive skin on top of his mouth that tickled in all the right places.

"Dean," Cas whispered, cupping Dean's face and pulling away. "We should probably wait."

Dean heard what Cas said, but what he saw was the deep blue dilated eyes gazing back at him with want. And Dean didn't need a mirror to know he looked the same. Truth was, Dean wanted Cas. But he didn't just want him in order to win some bet and get a car stereo. And he didn't just want Cas for sex. He _wanted_ Cas.

"Okay," Dean said, kissing Cas' hair. It smelled like green apples.

"Is that okay?" Cas asked, frowning. "I don't think—I mean, we don't—and I—"

"Shh." Dean pressed his mouth softly against Cas' puffy lips. "I don't need explanations, Cas. I just want you to be happy."

"And you're not just saying this to make me change my mind?" Cas said, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"That was my devious plan all along. I should have known you'd see right through it."

Cas kissed him again, before rolling them on the bed so Cas was on top of Dean. "You can't fool me, Winchester. I'm too smart for that."

Dean gulped and there was a knot in his throat. It was fucking guilt. He knew the feeling, it was the same haunting feeling attached to him like a ghost. Apparently Cas noticed the change in Dean, because he frowned at him.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked. Dean sat at the edge of the bed and Cas sat beside him.

"No, Cas, I'm just…being stupid," Dean said. "Come on, we should go back downstairs."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cas asked as Dean fixed his hair. Dean smiled at Cas, loving the messiness of his own hair. It was pure perfection and Dean appreciated the fact that Cas didn't feel the need to fix it.

"I'm more than okay, Cas. Really."

Cas stood up and smiled down to Dean. "Let's go help your mom set the table, at least."

"Give me a minute," Dean said, folding his hands on his lap.

"Oh," Cas said, understandingly. "Sorry about that."

Dean narrowed his eyes on Cas. "No. You're not."

Cas smirked. "And you say we don't know each other."


End file.
